Meet Sasuke
by The Other Author
Summary: After receiving the curse seal, Sasuke was never the same. He changed into what some would call a monster. Something must have happened inside his head that changed him. Fortunately for you, I have seen the world as Sasuke does.


A/N: Well this is a REALLY short story, but the idea has been stuck in my head for a while, so I said why not? Anyways, this is a semi-sequel to Meet Choji. Sadly this is mostly a carbon copy of meet the pyro. I just couldn't think of a way to throw in my own flare besides this. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Team Fortress 2. But I do own a very flamboyant flamenco.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about Uchiha Sasuke"<p>

Choji looked at the short, bald man, and leaned back in his chair.

"I fear no man." Said Choji in a fierce voice. "But that... thing..."

Choji paused for a second as he looked around the small room.

Leaning forward, Choji whipsered, "It scares me."

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked down a brick road into a small village.<p>

All around him people were running inside, and finding places to hide.

* * *

><p>"No, I... I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. All right?"<p>

Naruto started fidgeting in his chair nervously.

"He's not here, is he?" said Naruto, as his eyes flashed red, and he stood up.

Naruto started to move about the small interview room, while ripping up the furniture and walls.

"I know you're here you bastard!" yelled Naruto.

* * *

><p>A tall man pressed himself against the wall next to the door that lead into his bar.<p>

His breathing was quick and shallow.

Suddenly, his door was kicked down, and the man let out a quiet gasp, as a man with spinning red eyes walked in.

* * *

><p>"One shudders to imagine what inhumane thoughts lie within his head."<p>

Shino walked towards a hole in the wall behind him, courtesy of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around the remnants of the bar, and let out a stream of fire fly from his mouth, drenching the last few timbers in an unholy fire.<p>

* * *

><p>'Ahh those plants really needed to be watered!' Thought Sasuke, as he stopped the sprinkle of water coming from his mouth.<p>

Looking at a large assortment of candycane trees, and lollipop flowers, Sasuke smiled at the fruits of his nurturing care.

Hearing a small cough, Sasuke turned his head and saw a small child, no older than four years old, standing behind a candy tree, a meter away.

Sasuke picked a lollipop flower, and turned to the child.

"Do you want a lollipop?" Asked Sasuke.

The child's eyes lightened up, and he jumped away from the tree, and started running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled, and skipped towards the child to give him the lollipop.

* * *

><p>"Please no! I have a family!"<p>

Sasuke plunged his kunai into the skull of the whimpering man.

* * *

><p>The small child looked up at Sasuke, lollipop in mouth, and smiled.<p>

Sasuke smiled back at the child, when he heard a heavenly sound.

Turning his head, Sasuke saw a very cute blushing brunette girl giggling.

Deciding to test a theory, Sasuke waved at the girl, who giggled more.

Sasuke blushed at the cute girl, and blew her a kiss.

* * *

><p>Sasuke let out a large ball of fire, melting off the skin of the kunoichi next to him.<p>

The fireball continued past the new pile of smoldering bones, and consumed an old house.

The people inside the house let out gruesome screams, as they slowly burned to death.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the candy forest, and he saw lots of people smiling and waving at him. A man came up to him and shook his hand, while a young boy came and fist bumped him.<p>

'These people are treating me so nicely! I can't wait to tell Naruto and the gang!

* * *

><p>A man screamed out as Sasuke's katana severed his arm.<p>

The man looked up at Sasuke, and fell to the ground in a bow. As a small boy cried out "Papa!"

"Do what you want to me, but don't hurt my son."

Sasuke's fist glowed with lightning, and there was the sound of a thousand chirping birds. Sasuke kicked away the man and stalked towards the child. There was a loud cry, and then suddenly silence as the birds where quieted, and the screams ended.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kept walking through the forest, greeting everyone he met, be it with a wave, a hug, or, in the cases of a few lucky girls, a kiss on the cheek.<p>

All of the forest people yelled goodbyes and good lucks at Sasuke who thanked them for their kindness.

An old man, possibly the elder of the people, waved at Sasuke and called out "Thank you for visiting, please come again!"

* * *

><p>"Help me!" Cried an old man.<p>

Behind him a young woman was screaming as she ran away from a collapsing burning building.

A man jumped from the collapsing building, and landed on the cold hard ground. His breath was knocked out from the hard landing, and his vision was obscured from the large amounts of smoke and dirt from the now ruined village

Seeing someones leg, the man crawled towards the person.

He grabbed the person's leg and yelled for help.

Looking down at the man, Sasuke's body arched lightning, killing the man. Light from the lightning shined back on Sasuke's face, as he cocked his head.

* * *

><p>'I'll have to bring Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi here! They'd love this place.' Thought Sasuke as he walked down a golden path out of the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>A woman looked down at her hands, and saw she was holding her own intestines. She let out a grunt as she fell to the ground.<p>

All that remained in this once peaceful village was smoldering timbers, and dead bodies.


End file.
